


Somedays

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Just having a bad day and needed to get it out. Didn't really know where else to put it.





	Somedays

Somedays,

I yell more often than I should.

              Put that down.

              Don’t touch that.

              Why are you so hyper?

              Please, be quiet.

              Please.

I drink too many cups of coffee.

              Just one more cup.

              Maybe an energy drink.

              I suppose two of those won’t hurt.

I cry

              Bathroom door is locked.

              You can’t get in.

              You cry.

              “Why can’t I come in?”

              “Momma, I out here.”

              “Momma?”

I laugh during the moments I should punish

              You knew better than to do that.

              Stop smiling at me.

              You look like your dad.

              I said stop smiling at me.

              Sometimes you are both too damn cute.

I only wash my body

              “Can I get in?”

              I guess I’ll wash my hair tomorrow.

              “Hold me. I cold down here.”

              You stole all my hot water.

I laugh until my sides hurt.

              The joke wasn’t even funny.

              I heard it a million times before.

              That isn’t really dancing, but it’s cute.

I fall asleep.

              On the couch, while watching cartoons.

              In the chair, while rocking you to sleep.

              In bed, after getting his attention.

I forget.

              That I have people who depend on me.

              That I mean something.

              That I am important.

Somedays,

              Are good.

Somedays,

              Not so much.


End file.
